1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contact structure for drawout switch gear and, more particularly, it pertains to a plurality of pairs of oppositely disposed contact fingers for engaging a terminal stab which fingers are biased together by a leaf spring assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Design requirements for very high interrupting capacities in most current circuit breakers require a minimum amount of space, because of the necessity for isolating the stationary conductors when contacts are opened. Such requirements presented a problem of critical space clearances.